<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>violets bloom in peace by Nebbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947715">violets bloom in peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles'>Nebbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mentions of annette/hilda, mentions of ferdinand/lorenz, mentions of marianne/mercedes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Ashe and Ignatz had enjoyed a simple married life, alongside lording over Gaspard territory with smiles on their faces. Yet when an unexpected meeting happens in the marketplace, their lives are changed forever as they return home with their new daughter in tow.</p><p>Their first year together is nothing but bliss, straight out of the fairytales Ashe coveted when he was a young boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ignatz Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>violets bloom in peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Ultra Rarepair Big Bang, and I was more than happy to write something of this length for one of my favorite ships! It was an honor to work with Kit on this, whose illustrations brought this fic to life more than I could have ever hoped for. Make sure to follow on <a href="https://twitter.com/starsoda_art">Kit</a> to see more of his work!</p><p>If you wish to increase the warm fuzzies you'll receive reading this, listen to your favorite warm and cozy songs as you do. Happy reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all the fairy tales Ashe has ever read, he hardly imagined his life would become one.<br/>
<br/>
He’d fallen into a comfortable routine, one that’d come into place ever since he and Ignatz had returned to Gaspard. Their lives melded comfortably together: going through the headaches of learning governance over many late nights of tea by their fireplace, swaddling under a nest of blankets, and learning enough head-scratching phrases and terms. Thanks to their many patient advisors, they were able to begin leading the territory with confidence. </p><p>Years had passed since that start of their lives together, and somehow Ashe still felt as though their wedding was yesterday. Saying the name Ubert-Victor still felt so new and wonderful, and it swirled nothing but warmth and adoration throughout his heart each time it was mentioned. </p><p>They’d gotten through the trials and tribulations of becoming lords, even if the title felt so silly to them both. Ashe didn’t even mind the odd quirk of eyebrows he received at hearing the term “Lord Ashe” bestowed upon him and the laughter that followed. Ignatz had about the same reaction, and it convinced him further he married the most wonderful man in all of Fodlan.</p><p>They were both so silly, so perfectly in love, and Ashe wouldn’t trade it for the world.<br/>
<br/>
It was those thoughts that graced him every morning when he saw Ignatz curled up against his chest as the morning sun filtered into their bedroom. Neither of them were late risers, but on warmer mornings such as these, Ashe wanted to remain in bed just a while longer. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
With how Gaspard was in the south of Faerghus, they were lucky enough to have milder days when spring arrived, once the bitter winters finally came to their end. It was easier to face the cold with someone to lie next to, who helped make the worst nights that much warmer. A fireplace couldn’t compare to Ignatz’s warmth, no matter how brightly it burned. <br/>
<br/>
Sleepy eyes attempted to blink out the remnants of a soft dream as Ashe glanced down to Ignatz, still asleep with something of a smile on his face. Were it possible, he’d grown even more handsome over the past few years. He knew Ignatz would return the sentiment, with much softer words of how he continued to outshine the Goddess with each passing day.<br/>
<br/>
It felt difficult to tear his eyes away from Ignatz, but he glanced to the window, able to see no traces of snow that clung to its pane. Ah—they were able to head into town today: another wonderful routine that they adored. While it was rare for them to make it into the castle town in the midst of seemingly endless piles of paperwork, he adored getting to see the people. Ashe made sure to learn their names, their stories, and every detail possible. </p><p>His title meant little in these situations, and he vowed to remain close to the territory he was honored to protect in Lonato’s honor. No matter the period of time between each visit, he and Ignatz were always met with a smile. <br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t a surprise the town adored them; they were lauded as the most adorable, loving couple seen in years. Ashe thought they were biased, but… in a way, he was flattered. This was hardly a time to be modest regarding their love, so he could accept such kind words. Plus, he couldn’t help but think of the time Sylvain dubbed them as the monastery’s sweetest couple. With the way he looked at Ignatz, perhaps there was some truth to that. </p><p>When Ignatz gave a gentle stir against his chest, Ashe took this chance to lean down and press a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Good morning, dear.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mm…” Ignatz offered a soft yawn and a sleepy smile towards his husband. “Good morning, love.”</p><p>Their gentle greetings were yet another routine of theirs: one that began when they first fell in love. Ashe could still remember the first morning they spent together, how magical it had felt to have Ignatz be the sight he fell asleep with and woke up to. While he adored all of their kisses, the good morning ones might arguably be the best. They were the perfect mix of tender and loving, combined with the softness of the early sun.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you excited to head into town today?” He brushed some hair out of Ignatz’s eyes, and offered a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sure there’s a new selection of books for us to look at.”</p><p>“Even with Gaspard’s library, you still never have enough to read.” Ignatz’s sleepy laughs were even better than his normal ones. “I can’t wait either, Ashe. There’s always something new for us to admire there.”</p><p>“I always love finding something new to read, especially with you.” It never hurt to revisit an old favorite, but Ashe did love the idea of chasing a new story with Ignatz at his side. “What do you think we’ll find?”</p><p>“Hm…” His nose scrunched up in thought. “Maybe we’ll have a merchant from the old Empire or Alliance territories, and they’ll bring along books we’ve never seen before. Perhaps a cookbook for you and something on art or travel for me. Though I wouldn’t mind a surprise.”<br/>
<br/>
A world of wonders awaited them, Ashe thought, and the idea made him smile more. “I like the idea of that. After all, we’ve gone through the unknown more than once.”<br/>
<br/>
They survived the war that threatened to tear Fodlan at its very seams and were able to fall in love, finding solace in another’s embrace. Hand in hand, they helped push back the Empire’s forces and began to do their part in repairing Faerghus, ensuring a happier future for the world they were able to find each other in. Uncertainty wasn’t a thing that could hold back either of them any longer. </p><p>It was a touch ridiculous to carry such a serious sentiment into their domestic life, but it reminded Ashe of how strong they’d gotten.</p><p>“We should probably get up soon-” Ashe said in all but a whisper, tilting Ignatz’s chin upward to give him his good morning kiss, “-or else the market’s going to close by the time we actually make it there.”<br/>
<br/>
It was rather easy to wile the morning away exchanging sweet words of love and sentiments with Ignatz, but that routine could be saved for when there weren’t any errands to worry over. Not only that, Ashe adored making breakfast for them both, with a cup of lavender tea to follow.<br/>
<br/>
While not the most invigorating cup to wake one up in the morning, it was the very blend the two of them fell in love over, and that alone trumped the need for caffeine in the early hours. </p><p>After a few (dozen) kisses, the pair managed to pull themselves out of bed. Time and time again could Ashe admire how Ignatz looked in one of his nightshirts, how the shoulders were just broad enough to leave a tease of skin for the other to see. Handsome as ever, Ashe couldn’t help to think as Ignatz returned his smile before they went to dress themselves. He didn’t see beauty in the world quite the same way Ignatz did but never could Ashe deny how radiant his husband was. He knew the Goddess could never compare.<br/>
<br/>
Breakfast was simple: some homemade fruit preserves over some thick slices of bread, and it always managed to complement the tea well. As if on cue, Ignatz gave his praises to the preserves’ taste, how the balance of flavors were perfect as always.</p><p>When Ashe refilled his cup with more tea, he noticed a somewhat nostalgic smile on Ignatz’s face. “It’s hard to believe how long ago that morning was.”<br/>
<br/>
“I still can’t believe I asked you out the way I did.” Ignatz shook his head with a gentle laugh. “Or the way I planned to, at the very least.”</p><p>“If you had never written that note, who knows how long it would’ve taken us to get together?” Ashe had framed it some time back, as to ensure the ink never faded, safe from the elements and the oncoming years. “We were rather shy.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re telling me.” He took a sip of tea. “But I’m going to remember that morning for the rest of my life. Not only did I get to call you breathtaking, we shared our first kiss that day as well.”</p><p>“I still think you’re just as lovely, Ignatz.” Ashe shifted closer to the other, never minding the close quarters they always seemed to enjoy their breakfast in. “If I’m lovelier than the Goddess, shouldn’t I return the same sentiment to you?”</p><p>Never did they tire of exchanging soft words and compliments. They felt more magical exchange over breakfast, reminiscent of the day they were finally able to share their feelings. </p><p>“As often as you like, dear.” Ignatz pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head with a hum. “You know I’ll never tire of hearing it.”</p><p>With how they were acting, Ashe wouldn’t be surprised if they were to return an evening of cuddling by the fireplace after their trip to the market. Were they not in need of supplies—food, some new books and the like—he wondered if they would return to their bedroom. </p><p>Once they managed to tear themselves away from one another, breakfast came to its blissful conclusion. </p><p>Ashe’s hair had grown out in the past few years, and he had found enjoyment in letting Ignatz style it. Surprised at first when Ignatz had given the offer, his husband admitted Hilda had gotten him invested in the idea. Since then, Ashe was happy to let Ignatz’s fingers work their way through his hair as he decided what style to bless him with this morning. The act of caring for Ashe’s hair was another love language, another method of showing gentle intimacy, Ignatz had told him before. With how special it felt, Ashe couldn’t help to agree.</p><p>“Hilda and I always had such fascinating conversations about fashion, you know.” Ignatz began to brush out his hair next, giving each section the attention it deserved. “She told me it was another form of art and a way for a person to express themselves.”<br/>
<br/>
“That doesn’t surprise me, given she always strived to look her best.” Ashe knew he hardly possessed a fashionable bone in his body. This had proven to be a bit of an issue when it was time to pick a wedding suit, as Ashe wasn’t sure what else to offer other than a “It looks great!” </p><p>Needless to say, he had never seen Sylvain look so frustrated in his entire life. It took the combined forces of Mercedes and Annette to help him with attire, and to assuage his poor, poor friend. <br/>
<br/>
However, it made for a fantastic wedding story: one that gave everyone a good laugh. No matter what he wore, Ashe knew Ignatz would find him handsome as always. </p><p>“Is she the one who taught you how to style hair?” Ashe let his eyes slip shut, already at ease. <br/>
<br/>
“She did, but Marianne assisted as well. It was rather sweet of them to always find a way to include me.” Ignatz set a section of soft, silver hair aside, and went to work on the next one. “I always felt appreciated.”</p><p>A gentle hum filled the air as he continued to work, touch delicate as each section was carefully laid over Ashe’s shoulder. The decision to grow out his hair after the war came naturally, as he didn’t have a desire to cut it shorter. As it had gotten longer, Ignatz compared it to a river of starlight, and that alone strengthened his resolve. Such beautiful words were commonplace, but never did they lose their luster.</p><p>Once the brush was set back on the vanity, Ashe felt Ignatz’s fingers card through his hair once more. He heard another thoughtful hum fill the air as it was brought behind his shoulders. After what he assumed to be a moment of very careful deliberation, he felt Ignatz gently take his hair into three sections, the telltale sign of a braid. It was rather difficult to do anything but smile— with how often Ignatz chose this style, it really did have to be his favorite.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t a rigid or tight braid; Ignatz had left some hair swept across his face. Ashe’s bangs laid over his forehead and framed his face as it always did. “It looks wonderful!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m glad you like it.” Ignatz rested his chin on Ashe’s shoulder as he leaned down to give his waist a squeeze. “We’ve procrastinated enough, I believe. Let’s make our way to the market.”</p><p>Gaspard’s mild spring air greeted them both as a fresh breeze carried the gentle scent of pinewood. In the colder months, the heavy scent of snow obscured all else. Ashe rather enjoyed all scents nature had to offer. It reminded him of his years at Lonato’s side, learning how to tend to the horses, or of the warm spring days of Christophe teaching him how to handle a bow. <br/>
<br/>
Ashe never appreciated nature at the same level Ignatz did, or at least he favored certain seasons for purposes that weren’t purely for aesthetics. The rainy seasons were an excuse to curl up with a good book, and the warmer ones brought fresher, brighter ingredients to cook with. Of course, that wasn’t to say he disliked nature! He was happy to see it in Ignatz’s perspective whenever possible.</p><p>“Something on your mind?” Ignatz fastened a light cape over his shoulders, a forest green, no fur lining its hem to celebrate the milder weather. “You look very lost in thought.”<br/>
<br/>
“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing!” Ashe’s own cape was a darker blue, and it laid comfortably over his shoulders as he smoothed it out. “I was thinking about the weather.”</p><p>Ignatz furrowed his brows together in confusion, and it made Ashe laugh the entire way into town.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
With the trip’s essentials purchased and loaded into the carriage, there was one last stop to make before their return to the castle. Eager as ever, the pair headed over to the bookstand, leatherbound spines ready to greet them. The owners of the stall were an older couple; they had seen Ashe grow throughout the years. From his departure to Garreg Mach to his return with Ignatz in hand, they always had something new to offer, whether it be a book or advice.<br/>
<br/>
“Nice to see my favorite couple again!” The older man greeted with a smile. “You’ll be happy to know we have a few new books in stock for you two to look at.”</p><p>Ashe returned the smile with alacrity. “That’s very thoughtful of you. But, honestly, you don’t need to go out of your way for us so often.”<br/>
<br/>
“Nonsense!” He clicked his tongue, and gestured to the untouched pile to the left. “You and Ignatz have been our best customers for years, and we’re always pleased to see how happy you two are.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck with a flush now, chuckling softly. “I’m sure we’re no different than anyone else here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Even if that’s the case, dear-” his wife added, “-we’ve known you since you were so little! All the times Lonato would bring you here, ready to buy you another book…” </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Ashe was able to see Ignatz’s heart-melting smile, and it only made the redness on his cheeks grow. “Oh, really…” He never did mind hearing stories of this nature, but turning beet red in the middle of the marketplace was never appreciated. <br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure he’s real proud of you, too.” He leaned forward to pat Ashe’s hand. “Married to the love of your life, leading Gaspard like this… I’m sure he’s looking down on you two.”</p><p>“Lonato and Chirstophe have been watching over me for some time now.” Ashe placed his other hand over their slightly conjoined ones. “I don’t see a reason for them to stop anytime soon.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ignatz had begun to survey the books now, curious fingers flipping through untouched pages, eyes scanning them with wonder. Ashe took a moment to admire how fast he’d lost him to the written world and looked back over to the couple. Behind the pair, his eyes caught something new—a large wicker basket placed upon a small table, blankets swaddled around something inside. </p><p>Upon closer inspection, he noticed it wasn't something, but some<em> one</em>. <br/>
<br/>
“We found the poor dear about a week ago.” The wife gave a little frown, and went over to make sure the blankets were secure. “I’m just glad it wasn’t during the colder seasons, or she may not have survived.”</p><p>Ashe felt something in his heart twinge. “Was there a note left behind? Anything at all?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not.” Carefully, she lifted the little bundle into her arms, cooing softly. “We can’t keep her, unfortunately. With how much we still travel around Fodlan and beyond its open borders, it’s not a good environment for her.”<br/>
<br/>
A thought began to form in his mind.</p><p>“We were going to stop by Fhirdiad to give her to the orphanage there and hope a couple there will give her a better life.” She stepped closer, and Ashe was able to get a look at her face. <br/>
<br/>
In the past, Ashe had brought up the topic of adoption, to see what Ignatz thought of them raising a child together. While Ignatz welcomed the idea with open arms, he agreed they were rather busy at the moment, and they couldn’t offer their full attention to a child as much as one would need. Leaving the attendants to look after them felt unfair, improper. When the time was ready, they’d know. They were planning to take a trip to the capital themselves, to see Mercedes, and yet…</p><p>Ashe felt enamored with her.</p><p>“We’ll take her,” he answered hurriedly, never so sure of a decision. “Ignatz and I will raise her.”<br/>
<br/>
“We couldn’t ask you to—” she balked. “Surely you and Ignatz—”</p><p>“I want to raise her. <em> We </em> want to raise her.” Ashe had gotten Ignatz’s attention by now, who had set the books he was holding to the side. “We spoke of this in the past, and…”<br/>
<br/>
Ashe knew the pain of not having parents, of feeling alone in the world with no one to look to. What if she was left to the same fate? Even if Mercedes would never allow such a terrible future to befall a child, the fear began to run through his heart. Something about this felt right, and his gut was telling him this opportunity would never come again. He wouldn’t feel this connection with another child that ran so deep.</p><p>“May I hold her?” Ashe had to keep his voice low as an attempt to keep away any tears. <br/>
<br/>
She gave a nod alongside a soft smile, and gently placed the baby girl in Ashe’s arms. “We aren’t sure how old she is, but I’d wager a few months.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking upon her, Ashe found himself at a loss for words. Little tufts of light brown curls peeked out from the thick purple blankets that lovingly framed her chubby cheeks. With closed eyes, their color would be left to a later discovery. Ashe carefully cradled her in one arm as he brought the back of his knuckle over her cheek with all the gentleness he could muster, not daring to disturb her. </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
“She’s beautiful,” he murmured. “Look at her, Ignatz.” <br/>
<br/>
Ignatz just gave a small nod, wonder etched onto his face. “Oh, Ashe…”<br/>
<br/>
“Look at you,” she whispered, her hands gently curling around her husband’s. “The two of you seem like a perfect set of parents already.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t think of anyone better to raise her,” he added, tears shining in his eyes. “You fell in love with her instantly, Ashe. No one could mistake that look on your face. We’ve seen plenty of families throughout our long years, and you bear the same proud expression as they do.”</p><p>“And to think we became a part of your family!” She offered a warm laugh, gaze fond. “We’re so fortunate to have given you such joy.”</p><p>As Ashe began to slowly rock her back and forth, he couldn’t help to wonder if, years from now, they would run into the marketplace to let them see how the girl had grown. Wouldn’t it be magical for them to witness so many generations of Gaspard’s family? It felt impossible to do anything but smile, as if the rest of the marketplace had faded anyway into the mild breeze.</p><p>“I’ll get our things,” Ignatz patted his arm, gaze still transfixed on their new daughter. “We should get her home… I can’t imagine staying out here for too long is good for her.”</p><p>“Don’t let us keep you at all.” The husband went to tie up the small stack of books Ignatz had set to the side. “Have you two thought of names yet?”</p><p>Ashe was able to finally look up, even if only for a moment. “Ah, we haven’t… We believed adoption was so far away for the two of us.” </p><p>Not to say there weren’t any preparations made in Gaspard, however. The pair had set aside a room in the castle as a nursery, and Ignatz took it upon himself to paint it whenever he found the time. Each wall wove into another, representing each season. Winter melted into spring, which blossomed into summer and breezed into autumn. Cool and warm colors mingled in harmony, giving the room a gentle aura of peace. While it wasn’t finished just yet, Ashe couldn’t wait to show her the room she’d grow up in. </p><p>“Before today, we weren’t even sure if we wanted a boy or a girl.” Ashe had leaned a little more towards a daughter, but he wouldn’t discount the possibility of a son. “We didn’t wake up expecting such a little miracle to make her way into our arms.”</p><p>“We’ve been rather good at following new paths together, haven’t we?” Ignatz offered a patient smile. “I don’t see why this one should offer us <em> too </em>much difficulty. ...You wouldn’t happen to have a book or two on parenthood, would you?” The question was asked in good humor. Ashe kept his chuckle quiet, as to not disturb the tiny bundle in his arms.</p><p>“I’ll double check, and if we do, it’s on the house.” Ashe opened his mouth to argue, and he gave a wag of his finger. “You’ve done so much for Gaspard. Let it do something for you in kind.”</p><p>“You do have a point.” Oh, there was so much to learn! The only certainty Ashe knew was that their little girl was to be raised with the utmost love and warmth and would never have to worry where her next meal was coming from. “We really can’t thank you enough for this.”</p><p>“Come now-” She clicked her tongue with a smile as the basket was handed to Ignatz, “-you’re giving her an entirely new life. My husband and I know we don’t have to worry about her growing up. That’s a wonderful gift in and of itself.”</p><p>“We’ll make sure to bring her back when she’s older.” For now, what mattered most was getting her safe, getting her <em> home. </em>“I wish you luck on your travels in the future as well.”</p><p>After exchanging their final goodbyes, Ashe and Ignatz made their way back to their carriage. It was a warm story to give their stagecoach, who could not help but ooh and ahh over the bundle in their arms and promised to drive as carefully as possible to not disturb her. Ignatz was more than happy to open the door and help Ashe in. Ignatz curled up at his side not a moment later and peered down at her once more.</p><p>“I can’t believe she’s ours,” he whispered after some silence. “She’s so beautiful, Ashe. We’re fathers now. We’ve spoken of this for so long, and it’s finally real.”</p><p>“Lonato would’ve spoiled her more than the two of us combined, I’m sure.” Ashe leaned his head against Ignatz with a soft laugh. “I can’t wait to tell her stories about him.”</p><p>“There’s so much we’ll have to share, isn’t there? How we met, stories about Claude and Dimitri, about our professor…” They’d never run out of tales to tell her. “And when she’s older, I’m sure Raphael is going to be one of the first to visit her.”</p><p>“Considering he has to compete with Sylvain on this, we’ll have to see who gets here faster.” Sylvain may have the advantage of residing in Faerghus, but no one could compare to Raphael when it came to pure tenacity. “We’ll be sure to write to them soon.”</p><p>Their conversation would have continued, but it was interrupted by a soft babble as a little pair of eyes slowly opened, blinking at them both. Ashe felt his heart skip a beat, and by the expression on Ignatz’s face, Ashe assumed the same feeling overcame him. He hadn’t expected her to wake up so soon, and he tried to find words. Each one dried up on his tongue, replaced by tears in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>“Hi,” he managed, “I know you won’t remember this moment, but it’s one your father and I will for the rest of our lives. It’s so nice to meet you.” Oh how Ashe wished they had a name...! “I promise we’re going to make sure you’re so, so happy.” </p><p>Ignatz brushed a finger against her cheek with a smile of his own, eyes soft. He adjusted the blankets around her, and, in doing so, felt little fingers wrap around one of his own. His hands stilled themselves in the blink of an eye, expression tender as her hand clung to his finger. Unsure of what else even to do, Ignatz gave a sniffle as his lip quivered, and let a tear roll down his cheek. </p><p>Ashe just knew the two of them would cry more than their child ever would.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With a warm chuckle, Ignatz shook her little hand with eyes that could outshine the sun. “It’s very nice to meet you, sweetheart.”<br/>
<br/>
She babbled again, her grip on Ignatz’s finger not loosening in the slightest. Ashe took a hold of her other hand, which seemed to delight her further. “I think she likes us!”</p><p>“Everyone’s going to be so charmed by her.” It was difficult to not fall in love the moment her eyes, with a hint of blue, met theirs. “Wait until she starts to smile and laugh more. I’ll have to capture every moment.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see every painting of her.” Such lovely portraits would hang in her room, and eventually Ignatz would paint one of all three of them. “She’s going to grow up with an eye for art, I’m sure.”</p><p>“And with how often I know we’ll read to her, she’ll love knight’s tales just like you, Ashe.” Neither of them were able to take their eyes off her. “And if her interests end up different from ours, I know we’ll love her all the same.”</p><p>Ashe knew he’d tell her countless tales of Lonato, and how such altruism inspired his good and kind heart. Tales of his classmates would follow as well, and of the countless good he was able to see in the world, despite the war it had lived through. There laid years of smiles and tears to share, years of amazement to accompany starry-eyed wonder.</p><p>“What are we going to name her?” Ashe hardly registered the question at first, given he was tickling his finger against her tiny hand. “We do need to think of something.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Every name he’d come across in his countless knight’s tales left his mind in an instant. “Do you have anything in mind?”</p><p>“Admittedly, I’m just as clueless.” Ignatz held their daughter a little closer as she looked around their carriage. “Maybe we’ll just wait for inspiration to come to us.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that. It’ll be natural.” Ashe drew the back of his finger across her cheek once more. This all felt like a fantastical dream; he had to keep grounding himself to ensure it was real. “How does that sound to you, sweetheart?”</p><p>When she went to grab Ashe’s finger once more, both men gave a warm laugh, their hearts lighter than ever.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It’d been about a week since Castle Gaspard had livened up, filled with the sound of baby talk and even warmer laughter.<br/>
<br/>
Their little girl had fit so perfectly into their lives, despite the fact both Ashe and Ignatz’s sleep schedules were cut in half, and even that alone felt generous. Neither man could deny they were exhausted in a completely new way. It felt welcome, however, given the knowledge that the pair had given her a new life.</p><p>It had been hectic, however, in getting the necessary supplies for her. Given that neither Ashe or Ignatz knew when they’d adopt, they had to scramble to get clothes, bottles… They felt bad to send their attendants out on a constant basis, but leaving her side wasn’t an option.</p><p>Graciously, they’d found a few more books on parenting. One of them was on names, as a subtle hint to stop calling her “baby girl” or any pet name offered. </p><p>Yet, despite how many times they’d flipped through it, nothing stood out. She was too young to understand, they knew, but she didn’t seem to favor any of the names either. </p><p>“We have the world’s pickiest daughter-” Ashe said with a gentle laugh, “-or we’re absolutely terrible at naming our child.”</p><p>He had given suggestions to a few knights he favored, and, unsurprisingly, Ignatz wasn’t in favor of naming their daughter Pan, either. It was worth a shot, at the very least. Ashe gave a soft sigh in thought as he began to water the arrangement of plants sitting near the windowsill. Given the difficulties of growing most flowers in the cold climate, he was more than happy to grow some of their favorite flowers indoors.</p><p>It had taken some extra research, and advice from Dedue, but a beautiful assortment of flowers in a myriad of colors had begun to bring extra life into their home.</p><p>“We’ll think of something, I’m sure.” Ignatz made his way to lean against the wall, their baby girl wrapped up in his arms. She gave a slight stir and began to fuss. “Hm? What is it, dear? Do you want to see Papa’s flowers?”</p><p>Her little fingers seemed to reach out to a particular plant: one that had been tended to with the utmost care. As violets were Ashe’s favorite, he tended to grow many breeds. Other than the forget-me-nots in large pots that decorated the foyer, they were the most common flower that defined their home.</p><p>Ignatz brought her closer, and as if destined to, tiny fingers outstretched to reach one of the soft petals of a nearby violet. Ashe slowly set down the watering can in awe, eyes wide as he plucked said petal, and placed it in her hand. Her fingers clutched around it, determined to keep hold and never let go. Fascination was present in her gaze, and it was shared in her fathers as they glanced at once another.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Iolanthe.” Ignatz said in a gentle breath. “That’s her name. It means violet—our little violet.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you like that?” Ashe watched her continue to stare at the petal. “We can even call you Iola for short.” </p><p>Iolanthe, who seemed rather pleased with this development, gave a little giggle as Ashe handed her the flower. Never had he heard a more pure and wonderful sound, one that brought such joy to his heart. “Where did you find such a perfect name?”</p><p>“I’d read a few books on flowers myself, often in journals about others’ travels and what they’ve seen, and it just clicked.” Ignatz could only sigh in warm joy as he watched Iolanthe continue to play with the violet in her hands. “I can’t believe it only occurred to me just now, truthfully.”</p><p>The men continued to watch her play, gazes softer than ever, hearts full of love.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Go back to bed, Ashe. I’ve got her.” It was a performance to get Ashe to lie down, given how much he wanted Ignatz to relax in turn. “I promised I would handle her these next few days.”</p><p><br/>
Adorable as Ashe’s sleepy mumbles were, Ignatz couldn’t understand a word of them. He had to give his best guess. “I’m sure she just needs to be fed, and I’ll get Iolanthe back to sleep as soon as possible.” </p><p>When he wasn’t contested, and Ashe shuffled back under the covers, Ignatz shook his head with a smile as he went to fetch his glasses. The other had a habit of overworking himself for the sake of others, something that carried on from their academy days. Sweet as it was that Ashe insisted Ignatz got his rest, he couldn’t let him take on all the work. Raising their little violet was equal work (and they agreed on that), no matter how insistent Ashe was on giving Ignatz an extra chance to rest.</p><p>He was careful as ever when collecting Iola into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth. There weren’t any unpleasant smells coming from her, so his guess was correct: It was time to feed her once more. While the windows were able to provide them with the gentle silver of moonlight, Ignatz made sure to take a small lantern as well. He enjoyed how Iola’s gentle eyes were mesmerized by the flickering flame, how it was able to still her crying for just a moment.</p><p>“Your other father is very silly, dear,” Ignatz murmured as he began to prepare a bottle. “He’s been working non-stop for us, and he still tried to wake up for you.” Of course, there wasn’t much of a reply other than a few little noises. “We have to make sure to take care of him to the best of our ability, right?” </p><p>A part of him expected to see Ashe shuffling down the hallway at some point, and Ignatz was relieved that wasn’t the case. He understood Ashe’s need to care for his family, to offer what Lonato did for him, but it would be terrible if he got himself ill in the process. Ignatz adored his resolve, but hoped he could allow himself to take a break this week. </p><p>Soft cries filled the room again, and Ignatz lifted her to place a kiss upon her forehead, and then began to sway back and forth. “Sssh. Your bottle will be ready soon. I’ll even sing to you when it’s done. How does that sound?”</p><p>Really, he didn’t think his voice was necessarily special, but he remembered how starstruck Ashe had been in hearing it for the first time. </p><p>He’d picked up the habit during his frequent visits to the cathedral, whether it was to pray to the Goddess or study its architecture. They seemed to align when the choir would practice, and the songs would find their way into his head, and so he often caught himself humming them while he sketched. On the professor’s insistence, he had attended a few practices as well. Not only did it further his connection with the Goddess, it did make him rather pleasant to listen to. </p><p>Such was the case if it made Ashe fall even more in love with him.</p><p>It seemed to win over Iola as well, whose crying had been reduced to a few snuffling noises. “I’ll need to learn more lullabies for you, but I’m sure you wouldn’t mind hearing a hymn I used to offer to the Goddess.”</p><p>Some time ago, Ignatz believed the Goddess was the most beautiful being in all of existence, and that none could dare compare to her. Seeing Ashe back at the monastery after those five years dared to contest such a claim, and when he looked at Iola, Ignatz was glad to give such an honor to his wonderful husband and daughter.</p><p>He began to hum softly while waiting for the bottle to finish heating up, and admired the way she looked up at him. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Iolanthe seemed transfixed upon his voice. Perhaps it was the warm glow of her eyes, the flickering light of the lantern reflected upon them. No matter what it was, it made Ignatz smile with all the love in the world. “I love you very much, my little violet.”</p><p>It had only been a few months since they’d taken her home and fallen into the routine of having her in their lives. As expected, they got used to taking care of her, integrating Iola into their lives as if she had always belonged in the first place.</p><p>The respite ended as quickly as it arrived. Soft cries began to fill the kitchen once more as Ignatz went to reach for the bottle, knowing it had to cool down before it was safe for her to drink. Ah, he wished to sing her to sleep… A short story would work to calm her down.</p><p>“I’ll have to tell you this again when you’re older, but I should tell you about when I fell in love with Ashe.” Ignatz continued his swaying, hoping it’d calm her down. “When we first met at the academy, we were rather young—and in different houses. After ending up in the same one thanks to the professor, we got even closer. There was a grand ball I wanted to take him to, but I was too shy, so I never got to ask.”</p><p>“We were separated for a long time shortly after that, too. I didn’t see him for so long, and I thought about him every day. And when I saw him again, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.” Breathtaking, even. “And it was shortly after that where I told him how I felt, and I kissed him. After that day, I knew I loved him more than anything.”</p><p>He was sure once she was old enough to enjoy tea, he’d repeat this over the gentle waft of lavender. </p><p>“We’ve been in love ever since, and he proposed to me right on a beautiful hilltop.” The bottle was cool by now, and he began to feed her. “There were so many wonderful lights in the sky, but I found myself looking at his eyes instead.” Ignatz swore the green in them were more vibrant than the ones ribboning throughout the stars. “We had a wonderful wedding, and he wrote me the most amazing vows. Years have passed since that blessed day, and now we have you.” </p><p>Ignatz said and thought it often, but he truly was the luckiest man in all of Fodlan. This wasn’t due to the fact he was able to live in a comfortable castle and enjoy the amenities of the lifestyle of a lord. Even had he and Ashe remained commoners, living a modest life with their daughter, the feeling would still remain.</p><p>Even with the mild wave of sleepiness that washed over him, Ignatz could hardly mind it. In a way, it was welcome: proof of fatherhood, in a way. He never did mind the exhaustion that came with hard work. The happiness of his family was more than worth it, always and forever. </p><p>“I thank the Goddess every day for my blessings, when I look at you and Ashe.” Ignatz set the emptied bottle to the side, and brought Iolanthe to his shoulder to burp her. “I could never predict this is the life I would be able to have.”</p><p>She couldn’t understand a word, Ignatz knew, but it warmed him to speak of these moments, of stories he would repeat in the future. “Whatever I did to earn this, I will never question it.”</p><p>He brought his lips to Iolanthe’s forehead once more and went to take hold of the lantern. A sleepier expression worked its way onto her face, warmed by a late-night dinner and her father’s affections. Ignatz couldn’t help to watch her on the walk back to her room, even if she was half-asleep at this point. </p><p>“I promised I would sing you to sleep, didn’t I?” Ignatz asked with softness, setting the lantern on her nightstand. “Your papa loves it when I do it for him, too.” </p><p>Ashe adored every action of Ignatz’s, which came to no one’s surprise. Then again, he was quick to return the sentiment, so was there any issue? </p><p>Once seated in the nearby rocking chair, Iolanthe was carefully settled in Ignatz’s arms. He began to gently move back and forth in the chair, even if the gentle motion was unneeded to send her to sleep. A gentle song left his lips, once he used to offer to the Goddess about her beauty and gentle nature. He saw it fitting to offer such sentiments to their daughter, who was truly the most beautiful girl in all of Fodlan. Her inner beauty would match, Ignatz was certain. Iolanthe would grow up with the same kind hearts her fathers possessed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As predicted, Iolanthe was asleep hardly a minute into the song, but Ignatz was glad to let it come to its conclusion. She was set into her crib after one last kiss to her forehead. Ignatz watched her for a moment longer, and then returned to Ashe’s side. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
When Ignatz burst through the doors of his office, Ashe had to admit it did instantly snap him out of the paperwork piled before him. It was rare he faced such interruptions from him, and his first thought was that something was amiss with Iola. When seeing she was wrapped tightly in one arm, and Ignatz was <em> beaming,</em> he wondered what discovery the two of them had made.</p><p>“She’s walking!” Oh. ...Oh! That was exciting! Amazing, even! “I was trying to see if she was able to walk on her own, and…! She took her first steps, Ashe!”</p><p>Paperwork could wait! Ashe darted in front of his desk as Ignatz knelt down, smile wide as ever. With some assistance, Iola’s little feet placed themselves upon the floor. He held her tiny hands in his own as he steadied her, eyes bright. As he sat with his legs crossed, Ashe held out his arms for Iola to stumble into. “Can you show me how you walked earlier, sweetheart?”</p><p>With an air of caution, Ignatz slowly let go. At first, she stumbled slightly, legs wobbly, not fully used to being so independent. Ashe almost went to grab her on instinct but was able to remain in place as Iola took another step. Was there a way to capture this moment, to look back on it always..?</p><p>“You’re doing great!” Ashe wondered if his cheeks were going to hurt by how hard he was smiling. “Just a few more steps!”</p><p>Iola held out her arms as she toddled forward, bright blue eyes focused on Ashe’s. Somehow, Ashe felt his heart rate skyrocket, though he couldn’t fathom as to why. This was one of the safest environments she could walk in, and he was hardly a foot away from her. Was constant worry a part of being a parent? </p><p>
  
</p><p>Once she arrived in his arms, Ashe picked her up with endless pride as he burst with joy, and covered her tiny cheeks in kisses. “You did it!” He was greeted with little giggles at each kiss. “I’m so proud of you.”<br/>
<br/>
Ignatz joined the pair, happy to place another kiss on Iola’s cheek. “We’ll be chasing her around Gaspard before we know it.”</p><p>“She’ll learn to outrun the cats, I’m sure.” Ashe had to glance around his office to make sure none of them snuck in earlier and tried to scratch on the desk to earn attention. It was still recovering from the last attempt, when Kyphon had decided he hadn’t gotten enough ear scratches.</p><p>“Who said we’d bring our own brand of chaos to Gaspard? Sylvain?” That felt like a very Sylvain claim to make. “I’m sure he meant that when we told him how many strays we took in.”</p><p>“Ashe, the both of us are aware you’d never say no to a cat.” Ignatz chuckled as he shook his head. “You’d spoil all the ones walking around the monastery.” <br/>
<br/>
Ignatz had him there, and Ashe knew it was impossible to deny his words. The same spoiling had already infected Iola, who he <em> also </em>couldn’t say no to. He wasn’t emptying the coffers, so there wasn’t an issue at all. All he desired was to give his family (several cats included) a happy, warm life. It was a parent’s duty to provide, just as Lonato had taught him.<br/>
<br/>
Instead of humoring Ignatz and speaking of his (mild) love of cats, Ashe was content to let Iola toy with the hem of his sleeves as she continued to wiggle around in his lap. “I can’t believe she’s walking already.”</p><p>“I still feel as if we just took her home. So much time has passed…” Ignatz watched their daughter with a loving smile. “I wouldn’t have picked any other way to find her.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have either. It’s like we were destined to, in a way.” Iola’s bright blue eyes blink up at them both. “It’s like a fairy tale, isn’t it?”</p><p>“The tale of the handsome lords of Gaspard and their little princess-” Ignatz began, “-in their cozy castle atop a snowy hill, the love inside warm enough to ward off the coldest of winters. With enough cats to outnumber its people, there was never a dull moment.”</p><p>Both Ashe and Iola sat on the plush carpet and offered an interested nod. The paperwork on his desk beckoned, but weren’t adults allowed breaks for storytime too? </p><p>Ignatz gave him a look that suggested he shouldn’t shirk his duties but gave a smile and continued on. “The little princess was beloved by all her people. With eyes bluer than the ocean on a warm summer day, she captured the hearts of everyone. Princess Iolanthe was as kind as the kings, wanting to follow their constant examples of selfless acts. They were the kindest family in all of Gaspard…”</p><p>It didn’t take long for their little princess to fall asleep, soothed by his voice, and Ashe couldn’t help to wonder if they should take up the hobby of writing children’s storybooks in their spare time. </p><p>Were Ashe not sitting on the floor, there lied a fair chance he would’ve joined her for said nap.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
A few more months had passed, and so the anniversary of Iola’s arrival into their lives drew near. While certain her actual birthday had come and went, neither man knew <em> when </em>it was, and decided to label her founding day as her birthday for the time being. It wasn’t the best solution, but it was good enough for now. <br/>
<br/>
It worked well enough for her eager aunts and uncles, who were already sending gifts in droves. How Lorenz managed to send a bouquet of roses, signed with his and Ferdinand’s name in pristine condition, neither of them could figure out. Ashe chalked it up to magic, and Ignatz was glad to nod his head in agreement.</p><p>“I’m glad those two are well.” Ashe admired the purple and orange roses, unsurprised by the color choices. “And I’m sure they’re going to bring their daughter to visit any day now!”</p><p>“I’m surprised they haven’t set a date already.” Ignatz set the bouquet into its equally ornate vase. “I’m sure they’re very excited to meet you, Iolanthe. Your uncles are going to spoil you more than we do.”</p><p>Ashe wanted to disagree, but the ridiculous amount of flowers Lorenz and Ferdinand had sent begged to differ. “Aunt Hilda and Annette aren’t much better in that factor.”</p><p>“And neither are Aunt Marianne or Mercedes,” Ignatz offered in turn. “We could do this all day, Ashe. Spoiling Iolanthe is second nature to them.”</p><p>“Aren’t you lucky, sweetheart?” Ashe set the box of hair accessories to the side, with a note from Hilda <em> demanding </em>to know how darling Iola looked in them. Yes, she expected sketches from Ignatz, and Annette was more than glad to enable her wife. “They love you just as much as we do.”</p><p>Her usual cheery babble filled the air as her hands batted against the table eagerly. “I think she may have more energy than Annette, Ashe.”</p><p>“I didn’t think such a feat was possible.” Ashe had to admit he missed seeing her unique brand of sunshine. Annette was a joy to be around and one of the closest friends he could have asked for. “Maybe Hilda mellowed her out some.”</p><p>“Somehow, I doubt that.” Lazy and energetic—the perfect pair. “I can’t wait to have everyone visit. I miss them, and I’m sure they’re more than eager to properly meet Iolanthe.” </p><p>“It’ll be wonderful to meet them all, right?” Ashe ruffled Iola’s mass of curls (<em> how </em>she had so much hair at one year old, he wasn’t sure) with a bright smile. “And you’ll get new friends!”</p><p>She seemed interested enough at the prospect, but Ashe noticed her gaze had begun to direct elsewhere. The flowers had captured her attention, and again her hands drummed against the table rapidly. Ashe quirked an eyebrow, and moved the vase a little closer. A squeal of delight was earned for his actions, and laughter followed as Ashe plucked a rose (free of thorns—did those two think of every detail?) and handed it to her. </p><p>Ever since they had given Iolanthe her name, the affinity for flowers felt rather natural, no matter what kind they were. She inspected the rose with careful eyes, as if it was going to offer some sort of answer to an unspoken question. With a gentle chuckle, Ashe left Iola to her studying as he went to admire the blanket Mercedes and Marianne had knit for her. As he and Ignatz engaged in idle conversation about its detail, a tiny noise filled the air.</p><p>“Fa…” The blanket in Ashe’s hands fell to the table in a flash. “Fah! Fah!”</p><p> </p><p>If Ignatz hadn’t gripped his shoulders with such intensity, he may have melted to the floor instantly.</p><p>“Fah!” The babble left her once more as she waved the rose in the air. It took Ashe a moment to reconnect himself with reality, before he glanced to Ignatz with wide eyes as a smile broke out upon his face. <br/>
<br/>
“She’s trying to say her first word.” Goddess help him, he was going to cry about how cute Iolanthe’s actions were. Was she trying to say father? Flower? Some other word he was forgetting because <em> their daughter was talking? </em></p><p>“What are you trying to say?” Ignatz asked, his voice full of quiet wonder. “We’re listening, sweetheart. Take your time.”</p><p>Her tiny cheeks puffed out, determined, and her voice filled the kitchen. “Fweh!”</p><p>It was only slightly more understandable than her first attempt, but both men looked at her as if she recited a soliloquy.</p><p>And perhaps she was giving a soliloquy of her own, one of flowers, elegant lines detailing the ones her fathers have shown her over their first year together. It was in a language only they could understand, privy to the meaning behind each little babble and noise that left her lips. </p><p>The rose in her hold began to shed its petal with each eager swing of her hand, and Ashe could almost hear Lorenz’s reaction, to how he could think of no greater honor to be bequeathed onto his hard work. ...Or something like that—Ashe had to admit his speech patterns were still ridiculously hard to get used to. Whatever he’d say, it would be words of joy, glad that he and Ferdinand contributed to their daughter’s first words.</p><p>“We should write to them later.” He watched Iola’s eyes look at the scattered petals on the table with curious eyes. “I want to tell the entire world, even if it’s unrealistic.”</p><p>“You’d publish a book on her firsts, if you could.” Ignatz murmured with a smile as she reached to play with the small piles of petals next. “You’d embellish on every one, too.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is that really a surprise?” Ashe wondered how many petals they’d be cleaning off the floor tonight. “When I first came to the monastery, I never could have imagined this is the happiness I’d have. It still doesn’t feel real—that I’m allowed to be <em> this </em>happy.”</p><p>“We’ve earned this happy ending.” Ignatz curled his fingers around Ashe’s. “And I’ll remind you how the Goddess blessed me with my own knight in shining armor every day.”</p><p>Poor Iolanthe was going to grow up with the world’s sappiest fathers, and they were definitely going to embarrass her in public in the future. The tips of Ashe’s ears burned a bright red, and he just accepted no matter how often he heard those words, his insides would be reduced to mush every time.</p><p>Ah, they were happy. To Ashe, little else mattered—at the end of the day, it was Ignatz’s arms he found solace in, and he saw the sun in Iola’s sky blue eyes. All there was to hope that Lonato and Christophe were watching from above, brimming with pride at the life he’s made for himself. Gaspard was prospering, Faerghus was well, and the scars the war had laid across the land were slowly beginning to heal. </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered to Ignatz as the pair continued to watch Iola eagerly pull apart the remaining petals. “There’s no one else I would ever share this life with.” </p><p>He’s met with a soft gaze, nothing but love in those auburn eyes he’s never going to quite tire of staring into. “I love you too, Ashe.” </p><p>For once, life felt perfect. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/that_nebbles">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>